Le Noble Esprit du Dragon
by Alrisha
Summary: Sion appelle Dohko au sanctuaire pour une affaire urgente..


Encore une fois, je prends quelques petites libertés (infimes, infimes) avec l'oeuvre. Donc Sion n'est pas mort (ha, c'est pas infime ?) et Dokho bouge son popotin de sa cascade, pour trouver son élève.

___________________________________

___________________________________

___________________________________

Il avancait au milieu des ruines antiques qui parsemaient le glorieux sanctuaire d'Athéna. L'âge avait eu raison de son corps, mais n'avait eu de prise sur son cosmos, qui rayonnait, tel qu'il était plus de deux cent ans en arrière. Peu importaient ses petits pas précautionneux, peu importait la peau parcheminée de son visage, peu importait sa canne et ses étranges atours. Il était, et serait encore pour une durée indéfinie, le fier chevalier de la Balance.

Ses yeux luisaient d'une intelligence et d'une sagesse supérieure dont chaque parcelle était empreinte d'une infinie bonté.

Les quelques rares chevaliers et apprentis qu'il croisa ne firent pas attention à lui. Cela ne gêna pas Dohko, qui, en d'autres circonstances, se serait amusé de voir ces jeunes garçons courir, enthousiastes, à l'entraînement. Mais il était inquiet. Le Grand Pope l'avait appelé pour une affaire urgente, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé depuis le jour funeste où ils s'étaient séparés sur les cadavres de leurs condisciples. Depuis l'instant où Athéna leur avait confié leurs missions respectives, il ne s'étaient pas revus.

Dohko atteignit le temple du Bélier, et gravit lentement le nombre presqu'infini de marches qui parsemaient la route des douze Maisons. Une vive émotion lui serrait la gorge, mélange de nostalgie et d'anxiété. Une petite demi douzaine d'heure après (faut pas abuser, vous avez vu la taille de ses guibolles ? Limite s'il lui faut un équipement d'escalade pour monter une marche) il arriva devant le palais du Pope.

Malgré la situation, qu'il redoutait comme étant grave, Dohko ne put s'empêcher de sourire, car le Pope était là, qui l'attendait, assis sur les marches du palais. Il eut l'impression de revoir le jeune chevalier du bélier assis sur les marches de son temple, et le vertige des siècles se mêla à son attendrissement. Les yeux aveugles de son masque étaient tournés vers lui, le métal brillant doucement. Son vieil ami l'avait attendu ici, patiemment, durant des heures...

- Sion...

- HEIN QUOI keskiya.. ouh, Dohko... Je m'étais endormi, je crois. Hum. Comment te portes tu, mon ami ?

- ... Bien, bien... Et toi même ?

Sion secoua la tête.

- Oh... Les choses pourraient être plus faciles. Dis donc, t'étais un peu plus grand dans mon souvenir...

- Ah.

- Et un peu moins violet aussi...

- Sion, que se passe-t-il ? Je suis venu dès que j'ai reçu ton message. Est-ce grave ?

- Grave n'est pas le mot... Il vaut mieux que tu voies par toi même, mon ami.

Le Pope se leva lentement et l'invita d'un geste à le suivre à l'intérieur du palais. Le cosmos de Dohko se teinta davantage encore de la sombre inquiétude, alors qu'il emboîtait le pas au Pope.

Celui-ci le mena le long des couloirs du palais. Dohko, qui suivait en silence, pouvait entendre, de temps à autre, de longs soupirs s'échapper du masque de Sion, et celan'était pas pour apaiser son angoisse naissante. Cependant, le vieux maître était prêt à tout. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait traversé les siècles. Sa foi en Athéna était absolue, et si un péril menaçait, il saurait y faire face, malgré la pénurie de chevaliers.

Sion s'arrêta devant une petite porte isolée, et posa sa main sur la poignée.

- Es-tu prêt, Dohko ? murmura-t-il.

- Ouvre cette porte, Sion. Créatures infernales ou courroux divin, j'affronterai ce qu'il s'y trouve. Le temps ne peut altérer la grandeur d'Athéna et de sa chevalerie. Quitte à mourir, je ferai mon devoir.

- ... Hin ?

- Ouais, bon, vas y, ouvre.

Sion actionna la poignée et poussa doucement la porte. On entendit des cris stridents se glisser dans l'interstice. Le vieux maître prit une inspiration et entra, prêt à pousser son energie au paroxysme et à donner des coups de canne... Mais...

- Des... nounours, du rose bonbon, des enfants... Une nursery ?? Mais Sion, qu'est ce que...?

- Dohko, reprit Sion en entrant à son tour et en fermant la porte derrière lui. Voici la nouvelle génération des chevaliers de bronze. Parmi ex se trouve ton élève, le Dragon... Tu es le seul capable de le désigner sans erreur...

- Par tous les dieux, Sion, quelle peur tu m'as faite ! Si tu savais ce que j'ai pu imaginer...

Sion ne répondit pas. Quoi que Dohko ait pu imaginer, lui, il avait vécu pire ces derniers jours. Il croisa les bras et s'adossa à la porte. Le vieux maître tourna son regard vers la petite assemblée enfantine. Les gamins tournaient vers lui des regards curieux, des visages angéliques...

- Sion, c'est si merveilleux... Dans l'un de ces petits corps se cache le noble Esprit millénaire du Dragon... Oh ! Comme il est mignon, ce petit brun...

- Tu ne devrais pas t'approcher autant. marmonna Sion tandis que Dohko se mettait à gratouiller le menton du petit garçon.

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant, voyons. Comme il est mignon. Comment t'appelles-tu, mon petit ? Gouzigouzigou.. AIEUH ! SION ! Il m'a mordu ce p'tit c** !

- Je t'avais prévenu. Et pour te répondre, celui-là s'appelle Seiya.

- Ouais ben je ne ressens pas en lui le noble Esprit du Dragon.

- Ben tiens.

Dohko fit quelques pas en frictionnant ses doigts endoloris, et posa les yeux sur un autre enfant.

- Hum. sion, il mord, elui-là ? Non. Bon. Bonjour mon pet...

- Maman...?

- Gné ?

- MAMAN !!!!!

- AAAH !! Mais lâche moi ! Je suis pas ta mère ! Sion, au secours !

- Hyoga ! Lâche le monsieur tout de suite !

Le Grand Pope accourut et empoigna doucement l'enfant gesticulant qui ventousait le vieux bonhomme.

- Ça va Dohko ?

- .. j'ressens pas le noble Esprit du Dragon en lui...

- Huhu.

- En revanche ! Ce tout petit, là, peut-être que...

- Ah, Shun. C'est le plus jeune.

- Bonjour, Shun !

Dohko approcha, et avança innocemment sa main pour tapoter affectueusement la tête du petit, mais son geste fut brutalement interrompu par l'impact d'un gros poulet en peluche qui venait d'être propulsé en direction de sa tête, accompagné d'un

"TOUCHE PAS A MON FRERE, VIEUX TRUC VIOLET PUANT !

- IKKI ! s'écria Sion offusqué, tandis que Dohko allait rouler à quelques pas de là.

- IKKI ! s'écria à son tour le ptit Shun.

- T'inquiète pas Shun ! J'te protège !

Le gamin revêche se positionna devant Shun, avec une expression équivoque. Sion, lui, s'occupait de culbuter Dohko dans la bonne position (le chapeau vers le plafond). Le vieux maître resta silencieux, puis il émit quelques paroles, et il fallut tendre l'oreille à Sion pour discerner les paroles de son ami.

- ...' pas l'noble esprit du dragon ni dans l'un ni dans l'autre, j'crois.

Sion leva les yeux au ciel, et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, lorsque Dohko déclara.

- Je prends celui-là, là bas.

- Lequel ?

- Celui qui est dans son coin, qui ne moufte pas, qui est bien paisible.

- Shiryu ? Paisible... 'catatonique' conviendrait mieux, à mon avis, mais...

- Ouais. Ben je l'emmène, allez hop, je retourne à ma cascade.

- Tu ressens le noble Esprit du Dragon en lui ?

- Nan. Mais il est calme et ses fringues vont pas déparer les Cinq Pics de Rozan.

- Eh bien... Fais donc.

Sion se recula, tandis que Dohko faisait signe à l'enfant.

- Shiryu ! Viens avec moi, Shiryu.

- ...

- Je t'emmène avec moi pour t'entraîner à devenir très fort !

- ...

- Tu vas devenir un grand chevalier pour défendre Athéna ! Tu es content ?

- ...

- Fff... Bon allez , viens. Je connais plein d'chouettes histoires avec des lapins, des ours, et tout...

Le petit Shiryu se leva, et trottina vers Dohko.

Le vieux maître salua Sion, et sortit précipitemment, flanqué du môme. Jamais il n'avait été si pressé de retrouver sa cascade.

Sion sortit à son tour, et referma soigneusement la porte de la nursery, puis tira un calepin des replis de sa toge. Il raya le nom de Shiryu, et s'éloigna en murmurant.

- Me reste plus que quatre pigeons à trouver...

Tandis que les échos des cris joyeux et survoltés des enfants se faisaient entendre faiblement à travers les murs.


End file.
